


Fight Me

by CherryBlueSlushie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlueSlushie/pseuds/CherryBlueSlushie
Summary: Reyna loves everything about her girlfriend,Thalia, but her absolute favorite thing about her was how she tried to act fierce all the time.(Also posted on FF.net under the same name)





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing these two together, but I ship them almost as hard as I ship Perlia so this will be interesting. This oneshot is based off the this prompt: “I’ll fight you,” she said. “Baby,” her girlfriend replied, a smirk tugging at her lips. “I could bench press you.”  
> Also, I had just watched Boss Baby and I cried, no judgement.

Let it be known that Reyna loved her girlfriend a lot. She loved her messy raven hair, whether it was styled in it's spikes or the rare days when Thalia left it alone to frame her face in curls. She especially loved her bright electric blue eyes, how they would light up with lightning when she was mad, or get stormy when she was upset. She loved her arms, they way they could pull back the string on her bow and they way they would wrap around her when they cuddled on movie nights. The one thing that Reyna loved the most about Thalia was how strong she acted, even when it was obvious that she just wanted to cry. 

It was Saturday night which meant movie night. Reyna got to pick ("I don't want to watch an action." "But I do." "You can pick an action movie next time, this time I get to pick." "Fiinee.") and the movie she chose was Boss Baby. 

They got to the point where Boss Baby went back to Baby HQ and Reyna had glanced over to see Thalia sniffling, trying her hardest not to cry. 

"Are you seriously going to cry?" She asked incredulously. 

Thalia quickly wiped under her eyes, getting the black liner she was wearing that day smeared on her hands. "Shut up, I'll fight you." She snapped, getting defensive. 

Reyna laughed and put her hands up in a 'I come in peace' motion. "Please, baby." She replied, a smirk forming on her face. "I could bench press you." 

"Whatever, I'll still fight you." Thalia grumbled under her breath, using her left hand to grab Reyna's. 

Reyna smiled, amusement dancing across her face. "Of course, baby." She mumbled, pressing her lips against Thalia's cheek in a soft kiss.


End file.
